Gold
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: "And I love her so, I wouldn't trade her for gold. I'm walking on moonbeams..." A series of unrelated ficlets revolving around Cory and Topanga. Involves BMW and GMW "missing scenes". *RATING HAS CHANGED TO ACCOMMODATE CERTAIN CHAPTERS*
1. Can't Get Used to Losing You

**October 4, 1999**

Topanga laid in bed curled up in a ball with one hand clutching a fistful of Cory's shirt she was wearing, the one he let her borrow and she never gave back when she ran away from Pittsburgh to be with him. Tears were streaming down her face and her body was wracking with heart wrenching sobs. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, she was surprised she was still passing her classes.

Just two weeks ago she had broken off her engagement to Cory. After witnessing her parents go through a divorce and never wanting to through that pain herself (or put Cory through it), she felt that she couldn't set herself or Cory up for the inevitable disappointment of their broken future together. And just this morning she had seen Cory talking to Shawn with a big smile on his face. Why was he already okay with their breakup and she felt like she would collapse at any given moment of the day?

Anger rose up inside of Topanga and she felt the unyielding urge to release it on the one person who she thought deserved it. She climbed out of bed and threw her flip flops on before stomping out of her room and down the stairs of the apartment she shared with Angela and Rachel.

"Topanga, what's wrong?" Angela asked as she witnessed her best friend trudge through their home on a rampage.

"I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind." Topanga responded quickly and then opened the door and slammed it behind her, not giving Angela a chance to respond.

She arrived at Cory and Shawn's dorm in 5 minutes flat and wasted no time with knocking. She threw the door open and ignored the girlish screams of Cory and Shawn.

"Shawn, get out," she demanded, not taking her eyes off of the former love of her life.

"Yes, ma'am," Shawn threw his hands up in defense, not wanting to caught in the wrath of Topanga Lawrence.

Once the door was closed and the couple was left alone, Cory stood up to face her. "What's going on, Topanga?"

"What's your problem, huh?" She exclaimed, poking a perfectly manicured finger at his chest.

Cory, confused as all get out, stared in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you!" She yelled, tears forming behind her eyes. "I saw you with Shawn earlier, laughing, and having a great time... How can you do that? How can you be so goddamn happy when I feel like absolute shit?!"

Cory knit his eyebrows together in anger. "You think I'm _happy_, Topanga?" he asked. "You think I enjoy getting my heart ripped out of my chest and stomped on by the woman I love more than anything? You think seeing me in a passing moment, sharing a story about _you_, makes me feel elated?"

Topanga stared at him, the tears finally making their way down her face. She felt her whole world start crumbling around her and she crossed her arms over her chest as she began to sob uncontrollably. She thought she could handle it, could yell at him, make him feel guilty, whatever, but at that moment she realized she would always be weak when it came to Cory Matthews.

Topanga suddenly had a flashback to her childhood when she got hurt on the playground at school. She recalled an 7 year old Cory wrapping his arms around her and helping her to the nurse. Before she even realized what was going on, Topanga felt arms envelop her and she couldn't help but throw herself into them. She clutched at his shirt and cried into his chest, the familiar scent of his cologne causing her heart to constrict.

"I'm so confused," she cried.

"Ssshh," Cory held her tighter and ran a soothing hand through her long hair. "It's going to be okay, Topanga. We will figure this out."

Cory held Topanga for what felt like hours. Her tears had long dried on her face and now they just held on to each other as tightly as they could, never wanting to let go. Topanga had a her arms thrown around his neck and Cory had his head buried in her neck and shoulder while his hands caressed her back. Neither one cared that their legs were going numb from standing for so long. They needed this.

Eventually, Topanga pulled away and took a step back. She watched as Cory visibly prepared himself for what he knew was going to be an onslaught of more heartache. "So, after that whole chain of events, where does this leave us?" he asked.

Topanga bit her lip. "I need time, Cory."

He looked to the ground and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. She expected some sort of retort, a sly remark, something, _anything_, but all she got was silence. She didn't know what else to say so she just turned on her heel and walked out of his room, looking back only once to see him watching her every move.

**A/N: Wow, that was a weird ending... On to part two!**


	2. Goddamn, You're Beautiful

September 22, 2001

Cory lay on the bed in the small apartment he shared with his wife. They'd been living in the apartment for almost a year when Topanga found out she was pregnant. She and Cory were both still going to school and working full time jobs so the thought of having a child was terrifying at first, but with Topanga's anal retentive need to plan everything, they sat down and figured out their expenses and a 5 year plan that would keep them on their feet.

Hearing noises from the bathroom, Cory looked up just in time to see Topanga enter the bedroom completely naked. Her long blonde hair was damp from her shower and her 8-month-pregnant belly stuck out so far that she couldn't see her toes. It was the most beautiful sight in Cory's eyes.

"Stop staring at me," she scolded him as she brushed her hair.

"I can't help it," he shrugged. "You're gorgeous."

"I am not," she spat before she set the brush down on the dresser. "I'm fat, my boobs hurt, my ankles are swollen, I'm short-"

"You've always been short," he laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" She exclaimed in mock-anger.

Cory stood up and wrapped his arms around her as best as her belly would allow. "Topanga, you know how beautiful I think you are-"

"Say it again," she pouted.

"You," he kissed the top of her chest, "are," then the spot on her neck that made her weak in the knees, "beautiful", and he finished by pressing his lips against hers in an innocently long kiss.

Topanga smiled up at her loving husband, feeling amazing. "I love you," she told him before she captured his lips in a searing kiss.

**A/N: Super short, but this has been stuck in my head for days and I had to write it.**


	3. By the Sea

"Mommy, look!" Auggie exclaimed as he ran up to Topanga. "We're making a sandcastle!"

Topanga smiled proudly at her son and watched as he ran back to Riley and Maya who were down by the shore with pales and buckets strewn about them. She looked over at her husband who was under an umbrella with his t-shirt on, slathering as much sunscreen on his body as he could. Topanga, on the other hand, was basking in the hot Florida sun, taking in as much as she could while wearing her two piece bathing suit.

"Cory, honey, I think that's enough sunscreen," she told him gently.

"Topanga," he started, "the sun is one of the most dangerous things to come in contact with. You know how quickly I burn."

Topanga rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her children before standing up and heading down towards the shore. "How's it going over here?"

"Great!" Riley exclaimed.

Maya suddenly jumped from the ground and looked up at Topanga with complete adoration in her eyes. "Thank you, Mrs. Matthews, for letting me come with you guys on this trip. I've never been to Florida before."

Topanga grinned and leaned down to kiss the girl on her forehead. "You know how much I love you, Maya. You're family."

Maya reached forward and embraced her best friend's mother. "I love you, too."

"Maya, hurry up! The tsunami is about to take down the village!" Auggie screeched.

The girl quickly ran back to save the "village" and Topanga continued on toward the ocean. Just as she took a few steps into the water, someone tackled her from behind and they both fell into the water.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed, pushing back her long, soaking hair.

The body that tackled her, grabbed her from behind and began laying kisses all over her exposed shoulder. "The best way to avoid the sun is to huddle up with someone else."

"That's bullshit, Cory Matthews," she laughed, but shivers ran down her spine at her husband's voice whispering in her ear delicately. She quickly broke free of his embrace and ran further into the water, challenging him to chase her. Cory caught up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body to him.

"Cory, I can't reach over here!" she told him, kicking her legs furiously to stay afloat.

"Just wrap your legs around my waist, I'll hold you up," he suggested.

"If I recall," Topanga began, obeying him and wrapping her legs around his waist, "that is the exact same thing you said to me nine months before Auggie was born." She raised her eyebrow at him and Cory let out a sly grin.

"That was a fun day."

Topanga smacked his shoulder playfully and giggled. The couple held each other as they bounced around in the ocean, enjoying the sounds of the water around them. Topanga circled her arms around Cory's neck and lay her head on his shoulder, relaxing her body completely when Cory's hands slid down from her waist to cup her ass.

"Hey there, grabby!" She exclaimed, a surprised smile on her face as she looked at him.

"What? No one can see," he mumbled with a mischievous smirk.

She looked around and spotted her children who were now chasing each other in a game of tag along the beach, completely oblivious to what the two were doing in the water. Topanga looked back at her husband and shrugged, leaning forward to kiss him deeply. Cory responded immediately and opened his mouth to allow her persistent tongue entrance. The married couple proceeded to make-out like the teenagers they once were, not caring who saw them. Occasionally, they'd look back to make sure their kids were okay and then continued their little "private swimming session".

After a bit, they separated and swam back to shore to dry off and reapply sunscreen. The rest of the day was spent making sandcastles, walking hand-in-hand along the beach while the kids ran ahead, and stealing little kisses when they thought no one was looking. What they didn't realize was that Maya was observing them from afar all day long, a sense of warmth and love erupting inside of her, the feeling of belonging to a family that truly cared for each other.

**A/N: Huh, so not really the outcome I wanted from this chapter, but hey, at least it's a new chapter. Seriously, if you have any suggestions on a "missing scene" through both series', send me a PM for a request and I'll whip something up for you! :)**


	4. Woman in the Mirror

**A/N: This scene takes place after "****_What a Drag!_****" in season 7. **

**Topanga:** _I don't like the mirror over the bed._

**Cory:** _Tough!_

* * *

><p>"Cory, you really need to take that mirror down," Topanga commented as she brushed her hair.<p>

"Topanga, I told you I would," Cory replied from where he was laying on the bed.

"I know, but it's been three days and you still haven't done it."

He watched her as she climbed into bed next to him. "What do you have against it?"

"It's tacky!" She exclaimed as she gazed up at the ceiling that reflected her image back down.

Cory leaned over and wrapped arm around her waist, his lips connecting with her neck. "I'll take it down first thing in the morning," he mumbled.

"You promise?" she pouted playfully.

"Mmm-hmm..." Cory trailed his mouth up to her chin and then captured her lips in a searing kiss. Topanga immediately opened her mouth and their tongues sought each other out, dueling and exploring. Cory slid his hand up from her waist to the buttons on her red pajama shirt and slowly began unbuttoning them, revealing her creamy breasts. He withdrew his mouth from hers and moved back down her neck, pushing her shirt away as he went.

Topanga's eyes fluttered open and immediately focused on her reflection. At first, she was annoyed and disgusted, but then Cory's hand moved from her bare stomach to grab her breast and she suddenly felt a rush of heat travel south. Intrigued, she grabbed the back of Cory's head and moved it to her other breast, moaning as he captured a hardened nipple in his mouth and suckled it. Topanga was absolutely enamored with the sight of Cory pleasuring her. An idea popped into her head and she began squirming with excitement.

"Cory," she gasped as he continued his torture on her breasts. "Go down, honey."

"What?" Cory raised his head to gaze at her.

Topanga bit her lip and raised her hips, tugging her panties past her thighs and kicking them across the room. She grabbed either side of Cory's head and brought his mouth to hers, kissing him roughly. Before he could really respond she guided his head down her body. Topanga raised her knees and spread her thighs just as Cory reached his destination.

He glanced at her. "You sure? You said you weren't comfortable with-"

"I changed my mind," Topanga responded confidently.

Cory wasted no more time and brought his head back between her legs. He teased her by kissing up and down her thighs, alternating between sucking the skin roughly and then soothing the bruise with his tongue. Frustrated, Topanga tugged at his curls and forced his head where she wanted it. Cory smiled before darting his tongue out and licking her gently all the way up to her clit.

Topanga involuntarily thrust her hips up against his face as she cried out in pleasure. Cory grabbed her thighs and spread them further apart to keep her in place. He repeated the action once again, keeping his mouth on her sensitive nub. He swirled his tongue in circular motions and then captured it between his lips.

Topanga opened her eyes to see her reflection above her and then shut them again, the sight too much. She gripped his hair tighter, moaning loudly. "Ah, yes," she hissed. "Eat me, Cory. Fuck!"

Cory growled, feeling his cock twitch in his boxers, the need to be released from its confines increasing tenfold. He continued to work his mouth on her until he knew she was at the edge of an orgasm. Within one swift motion he removed his mouth from her, yanked down his boxers, and thrust his cock into her tight entrance. Not having time to realize what was happening, Topanga cried out in ecstasy as an orgasm ripped through her body. Cory brought his mouth to her neck and gently bit down as his hips bucked relentlessly against hers. Still recovering from her first orgasm she felt another one build up quickly.

Topanga wrapped her legs around Cory's back and circled her arms around his shoulders. Her eyes opened and she watched as her husband thrust against her rhythmically.

"Oh, Topanga," he moaned into her neck. "Oh, shit!"

Just as Cory exploded deep inside of her Topanga's second orgasm tore through her, much stronger than the first. She squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth opened wide as she screamed, her body shuddering uncontrollably. Cory continued to give a few more thrusts and then stopped, collapsing on top of his wife.

They lay there silently for a while, basking in the afterglow of mind-blowing sex. Eventually Cory rolled over and onto his back next to her. When their breathing finally returned to normal Topanga turned on her side and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, Cory Matthews," she told him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>The next morning Topanga walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel and saw Cory heading towards the bed with a screwdriver. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.<p>

"I'm taking the mirror down, like you asked," he explained.

Topanga glanced between him and the mirror before she untied the belt of her robe and dropped it to the floor. "The hell you are."

With that, she tackled him to the bed.

**A/N: End chapter 4! :)**


	5. Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

Author's Note: Takes place at the ending scene of "Girl Meets Sneak Attack"...

After placing goodnight kisses on his parents' cheeks Auggie turned to his sister with a smirk crossing his face. "You want one?"

"Yeah," Riley replied with a smile.

"Then you have to catch me!" In a quick beat, Auggie was off the couch and giggling as he was chased by his older sister.

Topanga, grinning at her children's antics, turned to Cory with a devious look in her eye. "You want one?"

Cory's eyes lit up and his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Yeah!"

"Then you have to catch me!" Topanga jumped off the couch and ran up the steps to the hall.

Cory quickly trailed behind her, exclaiming "Oh mama!" in excitement. He caught her in the middle of the hallway and grabbed her around her waist from behind. Topanga erupted into a fit of giggles while Cory kissed the side of her head and nuzzled his face in her neck. Topanga turned in his arms and began tickling his sides. Cory squirmed uncontrollably and shrieked in laughter. He lost his balance and fell the floor, being sure to snatch his arm out and yank Topanga down with him. Hearing the commotion in the hallway, Riley and Auggie quickly ran out of Auggie's bedroom and found their parents in a heap on the floor, laughing like crazy.

Sharing a quick glance, the kids charged for their parents and jumped on top of them. Cory and Topanga screamed out their surprise and the family began to wrestle in the narrow hallway. After a few minutes, Cory broke up the little game and the kids retired to their rooms, giving their parents kisses goodnight and well wishes of sweet dreams. Once in the privacy of their own bedroom, Cory once again wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and began kissing her neck.

"You still owe me a kiss, little lady," he mumbled in her hair.

"Just a kiss?" Topanga asked slyly. She grabbed his hands from around her waist and brought them up to her chest, placing his palms perfectly on her large breasts. "I think I have more to offer, don't you?"

Cory wasted no time in spinning his wife around and lifting her shirt over her head. They both made quick work of their clothes - his pants in a heap by the end of the bed and her panties thrown and landing on the dresser. His boxers only made it to his ankles before he climbed over her and thrust himself into her awaiting body. Only when their bodies were connected did Topanga grant him his kiss. Their tongues wrestled while their hands roamed and their hips thrust. Cory moved his hand between their bodies, finding her clit and rubbing it in circles the way Topanga likes. They both had learned that sex when the kids were home had to be done quickly to save themselves and their children from any sort of embarrassment. Only when they were home alone did they let their lovemaking go on for longer than 15 minutes - sometimes even going on for hours.

Topanga felt her stomach tighten and her walls began to clench around her husband's dick. "Cory, are you close?" she panted, trying to hold off her orgasm.

"Just... a few... more..." Cory thrust wildly into his wife, feeling the tremors start within his core. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Ohhh ssssshit!" Topanga cried out. Her legs tingled and her pussy throbbed as her orgasm rocked her. Cory shot his rope deep within her, his muscles shaking and his fists clenching tightly. He lifted his head and watched Topanga's eyes roll back in pleasure. He gave a few final thrusts and stopped his movements, falling on top of her in exhaustion.

Topanga felt like she couldn't move. After several minutes of trying to slow their heart rates and catch their breath back, Cory finally lifted himself from his wife to stand on shaky legs. Topanga also climbed out of bed and they both made their way to the bathroom to clean themselves up for bed. They returned, fresh faced, teeth brushed, and clad in pajamas only moments later.

"Damn," Topanga commented as she climbed into bed. "How long has it been?"

Cory climbed in behind her and turned out the lamp. "About a month."

She rolled over and threw her arm over his chest and tucked one leg between his. "Way too long."

He mumbled his agreement and kissed the top of her forehead. Topanga raised herself up and placed several sloppy kisses upon his lips before returning to her previous position.

"Goodnight, honey," she sighed happily.

"Goodnight," Cory replied and they both fell asleep within seconds, grins covering their faces.


	6. Alone at the Drive-In

****PLEASE READ** Author's Note:** I want to start off by saying thank you for all the reviews on this fic... But I really do not appreciate the reviews demanding more smut and giving crude, unnecessary suggestions on what kind of smut I should write. I write a lot for myself and since receiving so many reviews on this story, I'm now writing for a handful of people, but I do have boundaries on what I write. So, if you are on of the reviewers who has been asking for more smut, please stop. Comments like that do not make me want to write more and I really like writing with these characters. Thank you. Now enjoy the new chapter! :)

**-** This takes place during "_Girl Meets Flaws_", suggested by **rbk2009**.

* * *

><p>"Can't we just put her in a basket and ring the doorbell with a sign that says "FREE"?"<p>

Topanga laughed at her husband's desperate attempt to get rid of the 6 year old currently sleeping on their couch. "Cory, I know this isn't how you expected the evening to go, it's sure as hell not how I wanted it to go, but we are parents and we have a responsibility."

"She's not even our kid!" Cory exclaimed, wildly throwing his hands about.

"Sssh!" Topanga grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen, keeping an eye on Ava to make sure she didn't wake at his outburst. "Listen, as soon as Ava's mom picks her up, which should hopefully be soon, I will make the whole evening up to you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

"You promise?" He pouted, placing his hands on her hips.

Not a second later did the doorbell ring. Cory practically ran to the door to open it. "Oh thank God!" He said as Ava's mom stood on the threshold.

Ava, just waking up from her little nap, perked up and hopped off the couch. "Momma!"

The mother thanked Cory and Topanga for watching Ava at such a short notice and then the two were off to their own home. As soon as the door was closed behind them Cory lunged for his wife.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah!" Topanga laughed while Cory placed kisses all over her neck and ear. "Slow down there, fella," she lifted his head with her hands and kissed him soundly. "We have all night."

* * *

><p>"Mmm, Cory," Topanga moaned.<p>

They both lay on the couch, the lights dimmed with a few candles placed about the room. Cory's button down shirt was gone and he was just in his jeans and gray undershirt. Topanga's purple sweater was tossed onto the love seat and Cory was currently in the process of tugging down her black tank top to reach her breasts. He finally shoved the offending straps down her arms and unlatched the front clasp of her bra, watching her breasts spill out before his eyes. He latched his mouth onto a rock hard nipple and placed his palm on the other one, thumbing it roughly.

"Ahhh, that feels so good," Topanga sighed in bliss. She ran her hands through his curls, occasionally gripping them when he pinched her bud between his teeth.

One of Cory's favorite things about his wife was how sensitive her nipples were. When they first got married Topanga wasn't as sensitive and didn't get much pleasure from him teasing her breasts, but after she had Riley and Auggie he found he could make her orgasm just by caressing her buds. He glanced up as he attacked her bosom with his mouth and hands, feeling himself harden as the sight of his wife biting her lip and scrunching her eyebrows together in concentration. Cory shifted and pressed his free hand between her thighs and began rubbing her over her yoga pants. Topanga gasped and raised her hips, pressing closer to his hand.

"Oh my gah-ah!" She let out a loud moan as an orgasm overtook her small frame and she whispered her husband's name on a sigh, a small grin forming on her face out of pleasure. When the tremors settled she opened her eyes to gaze adoringly at Cory to find him watching her just as closely, love pouring out of him in waves.

"I love you so much," he told her.

She grabbed his face in her hands and pecked his lips and then guided his head to rest on her chest. "I love you, too, Cory."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the couple woke up from their unexpected nap and decided the couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, opting to move to their bed. After her husband got off from on top of her, Topanga stood and removed the rest of her clothes, ditching them in the middle of the living room floor. Cory raised his eyebrows in surprise and followed his naked wife to their bedroom. Topanga went straight for the bathroom and started running a bath. Cory walked in behind her and began taking off his clothes, suddenly feeling highly overdressed. She poured some bubble bath salts in the water before throwing her hair up in a bun on top of her head so as not to get her long locks wet. Cory climbed into the warm water and Topanga followed suite.<p>

He rest against the back of the tub and Topanga leaned against him, her back pressed against his chest. Cory circled his arms around her waist and Topanga placed her hands on top of his. They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company with no interruptions of kids, work, friends, etc. At that moment they weren't mom and dad or lawyer and teacher or brother and sister-in-law - they were simply Cory and Topanga and nothing felt more relaxing than that current thought as it ran through their minds.

"We haven't done this since I was pregnant with Auggie," Topanga commented. "I forgot how much I love taking a bath with you."

"Me too," Cory agreed. "We should do this more often. I've never been so relaxed."

"Well don't get too comfortable," she told him. "I'm not through with you, yet."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled as she turned around and maneuvered herself so she was straddling him. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

She didn't answer him - instead she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. She pressed her tongue against his lips and made her way inside his mouth, searching for his tongue. Cory pushed his tongue out and tangled it with hers outside of their mouths. Topanga nipped at his mouth and tongue with her teeth as she raised herself on her knees and eased herself onto his erection. Their faces parted for a moment as they both let out moans of satisfaction. She stayed still to adjust to him and then she moved her hips, throwing her head back and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he slid in and out of her throbbing body.

It wasn't long before either of them came, the whole evening leading up to this moment. Cory moaned her name and Topanga cried out, the water splashing around them as their hips thrashed together, trying to prolong their pleasure. When they came down from their highs, they shared a kiss and then assisted each other in washing their bodies clean. They would occasionally get lost in kisses as they cleaned up, but both knew it wouldn't go much further.

When they were done they toweled off and held hands as they headed to the bedroom. Cory put on a pair of sweatpants and Topanga threw a large 'Pennbrook' sweatshirt over her head. They climbed into bed and cuddled up to each other, a feeling of complete content filling their bodies.

"So," she yawned. "Did the evening go the way you thought it would?"

Cory laughed, kissing her forehead. "No, it didn't." She frowned at him and he kissed her pouty lips. "It was much better than I thought it would be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Holy crap, wow. This chapter was supposed to be a lot cleaner than this, but hey, my mind has a... a mind of it's own? What? Anyway, let me know if you liked it or not. I started writing this at 6:30 pm and it is now 10 aND THE GIANTS JUST WON THE WORLD SERIES AND I AM PISSED OFF DAMNIT. WE WERE ONE BASE HIT AWAY FROM TYING IT 3-3. AAGHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
